model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erich Futcher
Erich Albert Futcher (b. 17 May, 2012) is a young wizard from Berkshire, England. He was sorted into Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 2023, and is a member of the Class of 2030. Appearance Most notable about Erich is his pale skin and freckles. He has light brown, ear-length, fluffy hair with a cowlick sticking up in the back and green eyes behind glasses. Personality Erich tends to be a little introverted. Not to say he doesn't enjoy company, just being around large groups of people can be tiring for him. Once he gets to know someone though, he will show his more emotional side. As a caring and empathetic person, Erich is easily able to put himself in someone else's shoes and is always willing to help someone in need. He does have a bit of a temper and is able to hold a grudge. Not to worry though, it takes a lot to get on his bad side, and he is not easily angered. He is very curious and is fascinated by magical creatures, herbology, the theory behind magic, and magic in general. The only reason he isn't in Ravenclaw is that when it comes to subjects he isn't interested in, he finds it difficult to put in his full effort. He's not about learning for learning's sake. Background Family History Craig Futcher (Muggleborn), was born in 1989 and started attending Hogwarts in 2000 as a Gryffindor. He graduated in 2007 and spent a few years abroad in France. There, he would meet his wife-to-be, Therese 'Terri' Allard (Muggleborn) born in 1990. After spending a few years there, they got married and moved back to England in order to start a family. They spent a year trying to concieve a child, and decided to see a healer. The healer told them that it was discovered that it would be very difficult for Therese to ever become pregnant. If she did, the pregnancy would be very difficult. Craig and Therese decided to adopt a child, and used an anonymous magical adoption service to adopt Erich. They then accidentally had two children. Erich's brother is named Sean, born in 2013, and his sister is Annette, born in 2016. His siblings are considered Halfbloods. Pre-Hogwarts (2012-2023) Erich attended muggle school until his letter arrived, but felt somewhat distant with his muggle peers. Erich unknowingly has Beast Empathy, and the ability has given him some weird social habits. This had caused his muggle peers to ostracise him, and caused some bullying as well. During his muggle school years, he mostly withdrew into fantasy, spending most of his time reading novels. His best friend is his owl, a barn owl named Athena. He has also spent a lot of time with the fairies that live in his family’s greenhouse, and quite a lot of time roughhousing with the family’s pet crups as well. Relationships Family Parents Erich loves his parents dearly, and they love him just as fiercely in return. They've always been supportive in all of his interests, and have been there for him in times of crisis. While they may not be related to him by blood, he none-the-less views them as his true parents in all ways that matter. Erich's mother is the one he goes to for emotional advice. She is a very caring person, though may be considered a little overbearing sometimes. She simply wants the best for everyone. She's a worrier as well, sometimes to go as far as making herself sick with worry. Her overbearing nature comes from a struggle between those two emotions. Caring and Worrying. She pushes her loved ones to do their best, sometimes repeatedly. This can be annoying for Erich, as he doesn't really like being bossed around. Over time, she's learned to phrase her statements more like advice than orders, which goes over better. Erich's father is the one he goes to for practical advice. Craig has always been the emotional rock in their family, standing strong and supportive. He can be a bit of a jokester, making wisecracks at maybe not the best of times. He's also the one in the family with the techinical know-how to get things done when they need doing. One of Craig's faults would be that he has trouble expressing his emotions, bottling up his feelings and having a hard time showing physical affection. Craig does however, have a large passion for sports, namely Quidditch. Erich doesn't share this passion, which was disappointing for Craig, as he'd been hoping for his child to have the same love as he did. Luckily, the third child, Annette, holds that passion, so Craig and Annette get along like a house on fire. Siblings Erich's cares deeply for his siblings, even if they don't always get along. When Erich was enrolled in muggle school, he and his siblings all attended the same school together. Sean, a year younger, now attends Beauxbatons, and Annette is still attending muggle school. Sean and Erich haven't had the best relationship. When the were very young, and their parents needed a babysitter, the nannies would always leave the same feedback. 'Nice family, but ''those boys.' ''Erich and Sean were rambunctous as kids, running around, getting into trouble, and arguing with each other. They would get into fights often, and property damage would sometimes occur. Sean decided to go to Beauxbatons to get away from Erich, which is something Erich feels bad about. Sean takes most strongly after Therese, having a worrying nature. He tends to spiral when bad things happen, letting what if's keep him from doing what needs to be done. Annette would act as mediator between Erich and Sean, a postiion she was forced to take by circumstance, and became the most mature on the siblings because of it. She and Erich have no problems with each other, and support each other in their interests. Annette will probably attend Hogwarts, and will be a member of the Class of 2034. Annette takes most strongly after Craig, sharing his passion for sports and proclivity to bottle up her emotions. She has a hard time accepting help when it's needed. Pets Erich has a love of animals, and quite a number of pets. At home he has four Crups, Mango, Casper, Wayatt, and Dessa. There's also a few owls, one which his mum uses for work, Atropos, one for his dad to use for work, Aeolus, one for the whole family to use, Aether, and Erich's own personal owl. Their greenhouse is also home to a troupe of fairies that willingly decorate the house during the holiday season. Currently, the only pets he has at school with him are his owl, Athena, and the larval stage fairy he's taking care of in his dorm room. Gallery Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2030